hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Staged Accident
A Staged Accident is a kill method first properly introduced in Hitman: Blood Money, but having made occasional appearances in the previous games. They will further return for Hitman: Absolution. It will make the kill look like an accident, and thus not get the guards to look for a murderer. Additionally, if the body is found will not count against the rating. Also, accident kills on non-targets do not count against the rating. Types of Accidents Falling Involves pushing a NPC over a ledge or any other high fall. They can also be dragged when knocked out. It's the most common type of accident, and can be done in any Blood Money mision except for Amendment XXV. It also appears in Absolution, and has been confirmed to feature in The King of Chinatown and Run For Your Life. Falling down stairs Similar to the above, this involves falling down stairs instead. It is doable in any Blood Money mission, and might return for Absolution. It is very unreliable on PC, and only works a fraction of the time, and if the player has any saves, it is recommended to use those before attempting such an accident. Drowning Any NPC pushed or dropped into water from higher ground will die. This is doable in any mission with bodies of water, including A Vintage Year, Flatline, A New Life, You Better Watch Out…, Death on the Mississippi, Till Death Do Us Part and A Dance with the Devil. It is unknown how this will be handled in Absolution. Eaten by animals Whilst functionally identical to the above, in Till Death Do Us Part and A Dance with the Devil, any NPC's dropped into the water will instead of drowning be eaten by respectively Alligators and Sharks. Suspended objects falling Some suspended objects can be made to drop onto anyone located underneath, including chandeliers, suspended barrels or light racks. In Blood Money this is done using the RU-AP Mine, which when planted on the winch will cause the object to fall. This is featured in Death of a Showman, A Vintage Year, Curtains Down, Flatline, The Murder of Crows, You Better Watch Out… and Till Death Do Us Part. In Absolution, the suspended objects will instead be dropped by shooting the chain that holds them up, as demonstrated in the Hitman: Sniper Challenge and The King of Chinatown. A third method is to pull a lever to make them drop, which so far only has been featured in Rendezvous in Rotterdam and Streets of Hope. In both cases, mechanics working underneath cars have been crushed by the cars being dropped. Sauna Accident This accident can only be done in Traditions of the Trade. When Fritz Fuchs is inside the sauna, the valve can be turned, and due to his bad heart condition, he will have a stroke and die. Sabotaged Barbecue If the barbecue grill in A New Life is rigged with lighter fluid, the next person to operate it will be burned. This accident presumably returns in Streets of Hope. Sabotaged Gas Can only be done in Flatline. Lorenzo Lombardo has a private gas kitchen, and if sabotaged, it will explode into his face when he next tris using it, killing him. Weightlifting accident Can only be done in Flatline. When Carmine DeSalvo is lifting weights, he can be choked using the weight. Glass roof accident Can only be done in A New Life. When the wife enters the indoor pool, the glass roof can be shot, and the falling glass will kill her. Pool floor accident Can only be done in You Better Watch Out…. Chad Bingham, Jr. is sitting in a glass-bottomed pool, and if shot out, he and several girls will fall down unto the pier below. Rigged pyroshow Can only be done in A Dance with the Devil. Vaana Ketlyns pyroshow can be rigged, causing her to go on fire when performing it, then jump into the water, then get eaten by sharks. Coal engine accident Can only be done in Death on the Mississippi. Anyone disposed of into the engine of the steamboat will be burned and die. Elevator accident It's probably a bug, but in Blood Money, anyone pushed while an elevator going down will usually die. It can be done in any level with an accessible elevator, namely A Vintage Year, You Better Watch Out…, A House of Cards and A Dance with the Devil. Category:Gameplay